The Beginning
by itrymybest
Summary: Logan and his unexpected boyfriend. KOGAN. Slash! Please read, if you're a fan of me, you know that summaries aren't my thing! So please just read and save myself from the shame xD
1. Is It Over?

**Disclaimer:**

***gets phone call***

**Random person on other line: Hi! You have just won the rights to Big Time Rush! All you have to do is press 1 and –**

**My brother: I need to use the phone *hangs up the phone for me***

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU STUPID EVIL CHILD!**

**Hehe :)**

**Logan POV**

I sat down by the pool, ready for a relaxing afternoon. It was only 11 o'clock, I had my whole day ahead of me.

After our second album went out, Gustavo had given us a 3 month break, and let us do whatever for a while. I wanted to spend it chilling, reading and figuring out how to get to university.

Right now, I was obviously chilling.

As I watched Carlos and James dunk each other in the pool, having a great time, I felt a twinge of a feeling. Sorrow? No, that's not it. Guilt? No, nothing to be guilty about. Jealousy? I think I hit the right feeling. I couldn't be jealous of Carlos, James and I are only friends, I never felt anything for him. No way was I jealous of James, Carlos was like my little brother.

Yes, I am gay. I had known I was since I first moved to LA, that's when I realized it.

I realized what I was jealous about. Not either of them, but just their relationship. I was jealous that they both knew that they loved each other, and had no problem with showing it.

I looked over to my right, my boyfriend sitting there, kissing Jo.

No, I didn't get angry, I saw this almost every day. My boyfriend had Jo as a cover up, he didn't want to go public with our relationship just yet.

If you didn't know by now, my boyfriend is Jet Jettson.

I don't know how we began dating, it just sort of happened, and all the while he pretended to go after Jo. I completely trusted him, I knew that he loved me and I loved him too.

They disappeared into the lobby, and I joined Carlos and James in the pool, something I rarely did. No matter how many days I spent by the pool, I probably only went in 4 times since we got here – 9 months ago.

After a game of extreme water polo, James and Carlos wanted to see a movie, but what they wanted to watch wasn't exactly my idea of a good time. They wanted to see some movie called 'Evil Girls' or something. It was some sort of movie about cheerleaders, and they were both obsessed with wanting to watch it. They had seen every commercial, hooked on the announcers every word.

I went upstairs to 2J and entered my room – well, Kendall's and my room.

Kendall and Jo had broken up a while ago, because she cheated on him with Dak Zevon. At the time, Dak didn't know that Jo and Kendall were dating, but the second he found out he broke up with her, apologizing to Kendall, and Kendall swore off Jo.

I was proud to see him just dismiss her, he hardly seemed upset at all.

"Hey Logan. Can I ask you something?" Kendall asked me.

"Sure." I said, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Logan, I don't know how to put this in words."

"C'mon, you know you can tell me anything. Best Friends until the end!"

"okay, Logan I-"

Suddenly Camille burst into the room. "oh my god!" she screamed.

"What happened?" Kendall asked, getting up.

"I walked into my and Jo's apartment to see the most disturbing sight of my life! I walked in to see Jo and Jett having _sex_." She gasped.

My mind swirled, I didn't completely understand what happened. Before I knew what was going on, I was running out of the apartment, heading straight for Jo's.

"JETT!" I yelled, banging the door open.

I threw open the bedroom door to see them lying in bed, naked, post-_it_.

"What the FUCK man? I thought you loved me." I said.

Jo sat up. "What the hell is wrong with you Logan? You're not dating Jett, _I am_. You can't just burst into our room and start yelling like a maniac." Jo said rudely.

"Stay out of it you _bitch_. You hurt Kendall, you will never get respect from me. And you" I said, pointing at Jett. "You hurt me. I'll make sure you never forget it you lying son-of-a-bitch!" I stormed out.

"Logie, wait!" Jett yelled

"Don't you _dare_ call me Logie. Ever. Again." I said angrily, and slammed the apartment door. I heard it fly open and saw Jett run out, now with jeans on.

"but she _made_ me!" he said.

I chuckled at the weak excuse. "oh, because Jo is obviously stronger than you. And you obviously couldn't come up with a reason like 'it's too soon' or 'later' or just plain 'NO!' But wait, you wanted it so bad you would cheat on me. No Jett, it's over. I don't care _what_ you say. I DON'T!" I said, skipping the elevator and heading for the stairs. I went upstairs, to the roof. No one knew this, but I liked staying up at the roof, it was my spot. Unless Carlos was attempting a stupid stunt, no one came up here. I became so lost in thoughts, I didn't notice I fell asleep. I dreamt.

"_Logan, honey, it's me, your mom!"_

"_mom? I thought you were de-" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence._

"_God promised me one last visit. I needed to tell you something."_

"_what, mom, tell me! Please don't leave me mommy, please don't! No one loves me, no one!"_

"_honey, think about your life, why didn't you burst into tears when you found out the person you loved didn't love you back? You don't love Jett, that's why."_

"_he was my everything."_

"_look carefully, who was always there? Who does Jett remind you of, in some ways?"_

"_mom, I don't know! Please, help me, give me a sign!"_

"_A bigger sign that this one?" she said, chuckling. I realized how stupid I sounded, she came back from heaven in my dreams, and I wanted a bigger sign._

"_help me mom!"_

"_honey, I'll try, but I have to go now."_

"_mom, don't leave me!" I screamed after her. Her figure became smaller and smaller._

_Suddenly, my dream shifted._

_I was in my room, reading the tabloids. It was something I had done just days ago. This was a memory, not exactly a dream._

_The title of the article said "Jo leaves Kendall for Jett. Was she just looking for the same thing with a different hair colour?"_

_My mind raced, even in my dream I had logical thoughts._

_Jett's eyes were green. Kendall's eyes were green._

_Jett was a leader. Kendall is a leader._

_Jett did anything to help his friends. Kendall did anything to help his friends._

_There was only difference. Kendall had helped me through everything, never putting any problems on my shoulders, only on his own._

I awoke with a start. I had realized a few things.

The first thing I realized is that I was looking for another Kendall in my life.

The second thing was that the reason I had never thought this way about Kendall is because my irritatingly logical mind had pushed away the thought before it could do any harm. There was a lot to lose – a best friend is the worst possible thing to lose.

I looked at the time. It was just past midnight, I had been gone all day. I checked if I got any texts or calls, and sure enough I had 4 phone calls and 15 texts – 3 from Jett, 3 from James, 4 from Carlos and 5 from Kendall.

I read them all.

**To: **Logan

**From: **Jett

**Received: **Tuesday, March 15th. 12:34 pm

Logan, I'm sorry! I promise I'll never do it again!

**To: **Logan

**From: **Jett

**Received: **Tuesday, March 15th. 12:47 pm

Logan, please come back! I love you!

**To: **Logan

**From: **Jett

**Received: **Tuesday, March 15th. 1:02 pm

I never meant to! Please forgive me Logie! Please!

**To: **Logan

**From: **Kendall

**Received: **Tuesday, March 15th. 12:33 pm

Where'd you run off to? We're looking everywhere! What happened?

**To: **Logan

**From: **James

**Received: **Tuesday, March 15th. 6:35 pm

C'mon man, where are you? It's dinner time and I'm hungry!

**To: **Logan

**From: **Carlos

**Received: **Tuesday, March 15th. 7:08 pm

Logan, come home, we are all really worried! Please!

**To: **Logan

**From: **Kendall

**Received: **Tuesday, March 15th. 7:18 pm

We're all freaking out here! Come home RIGHT NOW!

**To: **Logan

**From: **Kendall

**Received: **Tuesday, March 15th. 7:56 pm

It's not funny. Get home. Now.

**To: **Logan

**From: **James

**Received: **Tuesday, March 15th. 8:06 pm

Please come home, we need our nerd back :)

**To: **Logan

**From: **Carlos

**Received: **Tuesday, March 15th. 8:23 pm

I need my big bro back!

**To: **Logan

**From: **James

**Received: **Tuesday, March 15th. 8:47 pm

Are you mad that we went to watch the movie without you? If you are, we're really sorry! Come home and we can discuss it, please! We'll do whatever, we're just seriously worried here!

**To: **Logan

**From: **Carlos

**Received: **Tuesday, March 15th. 9:14 pm

Whatever I did to make you mad, I'm sorry, just come home! Please!

**To: **Logan

**From: **Kendall

**Received: **Tuesday, March 15th. 10:28 pm

Is this supposed to be a sick joke? Logie, come home!

**To: **Logan

**From: **Carlos

**Received: **Tuesday, March 15th. 11:34 pm

Please? Logie, please? :(

**To: **Logan

**From: **Kendall

**Received: **Tuesday, March 16th. 12:22 am

Logan! I can't stand being away from you for so long and not knowing where you are! If you don't reply by 12:30, I'm getting Carlos' dad out here!

My cellphone beeped with another one.

**To: **Logan

**From: **Kendall

**Received: **Tuesday, March 16th. 12:29 am

You have exactly one minute Logie. Please come home. I'm really worried. We all are. Carlos is in tears, James won't look at anyone and is blaming himself and my mom is in hysterics. Katie locked herself in her room. Please. You keep us together, please come home.

And almost immediately, I got a phone call. I tried to answer it, but I couldn't. I hit the answer button, but my finger went through the phone.

I stood up, and saw my body lying next to me with a knife in my leg.

"Mom!" I called out. She would help me. I heard her voice in my mind. "I can't help you. Kendall is the only one who can do that."

As if on cue, Kendall ran onto the roof. He looked around frantically, trying to see in the dark. His eyes suddenly widened. He ran right past me – no, he ran right through me and over to the body. He picked up my limp body and held it close. Tears fell on to it and I heard him whisper. "Logan, I love you. Why did you leave me?"

I was drawn back towards my body, and joined it. I could feel him holding me, but I couldn't open my eyes. I tried, oh I tried more than you could imagine. I kept screaming at myself to open my eyes. I tried, but something was holding me back. "Mom, please!" I begged. "help!" I screamed in my head.

I awoke in Kendall's arms, my hair wet with his tears. There was a burning pain in my leg.

"Did you mean it?" I asked him

"You – you're awake! Logan, you didn't leave me!"

"I would never leave someone I love."

"you – you love me?"

"more than you can imagine." I hugged him, and he hugged back. After our hug that was much too short was over, Kendall dialed 911.

I blacked out again, but this time, I awoke in a hospital bed.

"Kendall?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Logie, I'm right here."

I saw his beautiful green eyes, and couldn't help but stare. He was so beautiful. Just, beautiful.

"is he awake yet?" I heard Carlos' voice come, James right behind him as they opened the door.

Kendall smiled and nodded, and squeezed my hand. Apparently, he had been holding it.

I was met with shouts of excitement and hugs, and Katie and Mrs. Knight came in too.

"oh my god, Logan, you're alright! Don't scare me like that again!" Mrs. Knight said.

"I'm sorry Mama Knight." I said, smiling at her. She gave me a giant bear hug, and her eyes started tearing up a bit. Katie swooped down with a hug herself, then scolded me. "Do you what it's like to think that one of your brothers is gone? DO YOU? No, Logan, you don't! So don't leave the house ever again without telling us. No going to the roof again. EVER." Katie said, and I could tell she was holding back a sob.

"You're as much a big brother to me as you are to Katie, and you gave me the scare of my life. Please, if you're going out somewhere, anywhere, tell us! Even if you're mad, tell us where you're going. I don't want to lose you." Carlos said shakily. He hugged me again.

"Don't leave us again. Please?" James begged. "I don't know what I'll do if I don't have my competitive little nerd keeping us grounded. You're usually the one who reprimands us for almost killing ourselves, so please, take your own advice!" he said teasingly. He also swooped down for another bear hug.

"With all the love I'm getting I should disappear more often!" I said, chuckling.

"Please, don't even joke about that." Kendall said.

"Can Kendall and I have some time alone?" I asked everyone. They nodded and walked out.

"Kendall, did you mean what you said back there? Or did you only say it because you were scared?" I said, bracing myself for the worst.

"I meant every bit of it. I love you, and I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. I need you. If you had been gone, I just don't know…" he trailed off, erupting into sobs.

"Kendall, it's okay. I love you too." I said, smiling.

He leaned down, and gave me the perfect kiss.

**Thanks for reading! Just letting you now, this is sooo… not going to be a one shot! Many more chapters to come, all hopefully as long as this one :P**

**I know I should be updating many other stories (well, mainly 1) but I had the urge to write this one :D**

**Please review, they are all greatly appreciated!**


	2. Covers

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I honestly would be making this happen in the REAL show, not on fanfiction.**

**Kendall POV**

I lay in my bed, wondering why Logan was such an early riser. Whenever he woke up to shower, he tried not to wake me up, and I played along, pretending he hadn't, when he obviously had.

Since he always faced the wall when we slept, he had to walk around me, which isn't the best experience in the morning if he loses his footing.

I heard the shower go off, and I smiled as I saw Logan come out of the washroom in a t-shirt and shorts. It had only been a week since the incident, and we still had no idea who stabbed him. Every time I thought about it, I felt my blood boil. Why would they do it? Why would anyone wanted to hurt _my Logie_. I loved knowing that he was mine.

"I see you're up" Logan said

"yup, I woke up when you went into the shower." I told him

"I woke you up? oops!"

"you do every morning, big surprise." I said, sitting up.

"well, how can I make it up to you?" he said teasingly, with a large smirk plastered across his face.

I smirked. "well, maybe…" I began, standing up, "with this" I planted a kiss on his lips. It was a passionate kiss, filled with more heat than last time. He bit my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I readily granted. Our tongues fought for dominance, but when the need for air became too much to bear **(A/N I know that rhymed! :P Btw, does anyone know what 'A/N' even means? I would greatly appreciate an explanation! :D) **I pulled away from the kiss, our foreheads still touching.

My lips brushed against his, and we stood there, just being happy in each other's presence for a moment, before we both broke away. We walked into the living room, hand in hand, and plopped down on the couch. We told the guys, mom and Katie about _us_ immediately, but Kelly, Gustavo and everyone else was yet to find out.

After everyone was up, mom made breakfast and we sat down and shoved the pancakes into our mouths – we are 'growing boys' as my mom likes to call it.

"pool?" I asked after nicely filling myself up.

"yup – as long as we don't go in. You shouldn't go swimming until half an hour after you've eaten." Logan reminded us.

"Carlos is the only one of us that actually goes in, usually we just sit on the chairs!" James said

"Well, Carlos can't go in today." Logan said firmly.

After going down to the pool, we all sat down in our beach chairs, reading a magazine. Logan and I had a conversation, and decided we still weren't ready to tell everyone, so we sat on different chairs, even though I had to fight the urge to plop down next to him and hungrily capture his lips.

Soon, Camille came up to us and I groaned, ready for a slap. Surprisingly, I didn't get one.

"Hey, guys!" she said happily and went over to sit next to Logan. If I had water, I would have been chocking, because she went and sat in his _lap_. Then, something just as bad happened. "Logan, do you want to go to dinner?" she said looking into his chocolate brown eyes. The eyes only _I _had a right to gaze and stare at.

Don't blame me for being the jealous type!

"Give me some time to think about it, okay?" he said. She nodded and happily skipped off. I couldn't say anything without looking too suspicious, so after waiting for a painstaking hour – it was actually only 5 minutes, but it felt like an hour – I dragged him upstairs to 2J.

"What was _that_?" I said angrily.

"Well, I couldn't say no! She has a crush on me, and I had a crush on her - " he started, but I cut him off.

"you have a crush on her? Then where is our relationship?"

"KENDALL, I SAID _HAD_!" he yelled at me.

"I'm – I'm sorry Logie."

"it's okay…"he said unsurely.

"what?"

"don't you trust me?"

"I do…"

"then what do we do about this?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"the thing, that just happened, where Camille asked me out" he explained.

"maybe…I just don't know what to do."

"I could say yes…"

I gaped at him but he quickly spoke before I could say anything.

"I mean say yes, and have her as a cover. I just don't want to use her. I mean, what is she falls in love with me, and then I have to hurt her."

"or what if you fall in love with her?"

"I won't. I promise you that, Ken-_dahlia_.**(1)**"

"Are you sure? I mean - " I began, only to be cut off by Logan's lips pressed to mine. "I love you. Nothing is going to change that. No one is going to change that." He whispered after we pulled away.

"Then maybe you should ask her if she'll be your cover. It won't arouse any suspicions about us from other people, and you won't be hurting her."

Logan nodded his head slowly, and looked up at me, now smirking.

"Are you sure you won't get jealous?"

"oh, I will. You'll just have to make it up to me." I said, and captured his lips with my own.

**~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~**

**Logan POV**

"Camille, I need to talk to you" I said, running up to her.

"Sure." She said, and sat me down in the lobby.

"This is a little too public." I said awkwardly. She giggled a little bit.

"Here, come with me." She said as she grabbed my hand and led me to her apartment.

The inside of her apartment looked like a hotel room, nothing like ours. Hers looked posh, and it didn't suit her personality at all.

"I really like you…" I began, but was cut off by her lips.

I pushed her away. "that's not what I meant!" I yelled.

"oh. You don't like in that way…"

"yea, I'm sorry. It's just that, well, Kendall and I are together."

Her eyes began to tear up, but I continued.

"and if you don't think it would be too awkward, or just hard on you, we can pretend we're dating."

"pretend."

"yea. But you don't have to say yes, I mean, like I said, if it's awkward, or hard, or anything that would just make you plainly uncomfortable, we don't have to!" I assured her.

She thought it over for a minute, wiping her eyes.

"Fine. I'll do it, for you and Kendall."

"You're amazing." I said, hugging her.

**Kendall POV**

I waited by the pool for Logan, he should have been done talking to Camille by now. It doesn't take that long to say no and then explain why. The 'couple' in question soon walked through the doors to the pool, and jealousy burned me, again, when I saw they were holding hands.

I then realized what them fake dating meant. It meant that they would hang out, hold hands and – I shuddered at the last one – kiss when they're in public.

I walked up to them and nonchalantly asked what happened.

"We're going out." Logan said happily. I hoped he wasn't too happy.

I'm jealous, sue me! Wait, no don't, Gustavo hasn't paid us and won't pay us for another 2 weeks. Damn that man's cheapness.

"That's great?" James said, appearing next to me. He glanced between me and Logan multiple times before throwing his hands in the air an exclaiming "YOU PEOPLE ARE WEIRD" then proceeding to jump into the pool.

"it's hasn't been half an hour!" Logan yelled after him.

"SHUSH!" Carlos yelled, cannonballing into the pool.

We all laughed at Carlos and James, when a new girl walked through the doors to the pool.

"Hey, I'm Tasha!" She said, walking up to us.

"Hi, I'm Kendall, this is Logan, and this is Camille." I said, smiling.

Suddenly, James and Carlos appeared next to us.

"and I'm James!"

"and I'm Carlos!" they said excitedly.

"we're in a band" James began, but I soon left. He used that line on everyone, and I mean _everyone._

**~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR**

Logan was getting ready for his date, when he got a call.

"hey, Camille. Kendall? Sure, one sec." he said into the phone. He handed me his cellphone, leaving the room to get a glass of water.

"hi Camille."

"hey Kendall. I know that you don't trust me with Logan right now." She said, and I chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, I do."

"well, I actually wanted to know if you would like to join us – with Tasha, that is."

My jaw hit the floor, well, in my mind it did.

"she wants to go on a date with me?"

"yea, but she's a little self-conscious, so she wanted to do a double date thing."

"What if I hurt her? I mean, I can't exactly be with her, I'm dating Logan!"

"Don't worry, just explain it to her, she'll be more than happy."

"and how do you know that?"

"I know her fan fiction account. Trust me, she'll support you guys, and will happily be your cover."

"once again, _how do you know?"_

"ASK HER. GODDAMIT, KENDALL, JUST ASK HER." I had to hold the phone away from my ear at that point, she was just so loud.

"then tell her I said okay."

I walked over to Logan, "Hey, yea, I got a date too."

Have you ever seen someone's eyes get so big it looks like they popped out of their skulls? Now imagine Logan doing that.

"What?" he said after a minute of gaping and staring.

"I got a date with Tasha, she and I are joining you and Camille on your date. I'm going to explain everything to her once we get to the restaurant."

"you'd better."

"I will."

We walked back into our shared room and pulled out our clothes for the evening, I was dressing to impress Logan, not Tasha.

I think he was dressing for me too, because he came out wearing a green shirt, my favorite colour**(2)**.

"Shall we?" I said, offering him my arm.

"I would be delighted." He said in a thick cockney accent.

After going to the lobby, we only had to wait about a minute until the girls arrived.

Logan gave me an eye signal that said 'tell her!' and I nodded back at him.

"Hello, ladies."

"Hey guys! You look great" Tasha said, grinning from ear to ear. I can't believe I was going to have to crush her spirit. 'It's for Logan.' I reminded myself.

"Which restaurant are we going to?" Camille asked.

"I think we should go to Spring Rolls." I said.

"I agree."

"I love Spring Rolls!" Tasha said excitedly. I walked slowly, so Tasha and I would be behind Logan and Camille, I just didn't want them listening in.

"Tasha…" I began.

"Kendall…" she mocked me, still smiling.

"I know this may hurt, but I actually love someone else." I told her.

"Are you _cheating_?" She said, disgusted.

"no, no, oh my god, no!" I said, making sure she was reassured that I would never want to hurt Logan.

"So the person you love is okay with this date?"

"Yes, because that person wanted to know if you could cover for me. We don't want to go public with our relationship, and we think that having other people in our lives will try to make sure no one suspects _anything_." I said, making sure I never mentioned that the person I love is also a boy, I didn't want to tell her until I trusted her more.

"okay, sure! As long as I meet this person."

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"Fine. But, just to make sure that if you are cheating, I will not hold back in public, we'll be as open as Logan and Camille." She said, gesturing to their hands that were held together. I gritted my teeth at the sight, and I breathed out air slowly.

After going to the restaurant, I sat next to Tasha, and Logan next to Camille.

"Your menus." The waitress said, giving each of us one.

"Okay, for appetizers, I think we should all have spring rolls." Tasha said. "And also we can have hot 'n' sour soup. I usually can't finish my entire bowl though."

I chuckled. "It seems you know a lot about this place."

"Yea, we have this place back in Canada, where I moved here from, and I love the food!" she said, still smiling.

I can't believe that even though I had turned her down, she still managed to smile, and it looked like a genuine smile, not a fake one. After we all decided on our meals, we called the waitress back and gave her our orders. Soon, we were all talking about how sometimes being famous was annoying.

"I know it may be a bit of a hassle, but I still want to be famous! Hehe, like you're song.

_You wanna be famous (famous)_

_You wanna be the one whose livin' the life_

_You wanna be famous (famous)_

_You wanna be the one whose taking a free ride_

And then we have that rap at the end, Logan, would you mind singing it? I've always loved that part of the song!"

Logan opened his mouth and did the rap, "_Your song is on the radio.  
high rotation video.  
Bright lights, fan mail.  
Paparazzi on your tail.  
Tour bus, private jet.  
Thinking big ain't failed you yet.  
Just one thing you can't forget.  
Takes more than just wanting it.  
Aim high, never rest.  
Put your passion to the test.  
Give your all, never less.  
Famous means that you're the best._"

Tasha, Camille and I smiled giddily.

"That was really good!" Camille complimented.

"I know, I loved it!" Tasha said.

"great job, Logie." I said, slyly winking at him.

"Well, Tasha was really good too!" Logan said, which brought the jealousy back. I really needed to keep that to a minimum, it was starting to get just plain creepy!

"So, are you in acting or singing?" Camille asked her.

"Well, I love acting and singing, but right now I'm mostly acting. In my new show I _do_ have a singing part, I sing the opening song."

"That's amazing!" Logan said.

"I know, that's really cool." I told her.

"What's your show called?" Logan asked.

"It's called 'Over the Edge', it's a comedy/drama. I signed with Nock**(3)**, I didn't even try out for Dizzy**(4)**, they're so… childish! It just plainly annoys me!"

I chuckled lightly. "I remember hating it when I was a child, but the funny thing is, I still watch Nock."

"Same!" Camille said.

"How's your acting career going?" Logan asked Camille.

"Not taking off right now, but I _am_ expecting a call during this dinner for a new part. I don't think I'll get it though."

"What show is it for?" I asked

"No clue, they won't tell me, they just gave me a script."

After dinner, we walked out of the restaurant, met with a bunch of paparazzi, asking if we were dating. I sighed. Time to put on a show.

"Yup, I'm dating Tasha here." I said, holding her hand.

"And I'm dating Camille." Logan said in a rushed tone. I don't think they noticed, but I did. Logan always rushed when he was lying. He wasn't too fast though, which was a good thing. After a bunch of pictures were taken, tried to get rid of them, but being the paparazzi, we couldn't get rid of them. We all headed back to the Palm Woods, and sat down poolside. Somehow, the paparazzi got there too. I sighed and led everyone into the lobby, slamming to doors to the inside. I called the security, and made sure they couldn't get through.

"See how much of a pain being famous can be sometimes?" I said, flopping down on a chair.

"They spread rumors that ruin reputations incredibly fast, and sometimes you have to hold secrets." Logan said, looking at me.

Suddenly, there was a phone call. It was Camille's.

"hello? Yes, this is Camille. REALLY? THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THAAANK YOOUU! Tomorrow? What time? Heck, I would wake up at 3 am to be able to shoot! Thank you! What's the name of the show? REALLY? What part did I get? THANK YOU!" she squealed into the phone, and we all laughed at her excited-ness.

"I'm guessing you got the part." Logan said.

"Yup! And it's in the show…OVER THE EDGE!"

"WE'RE IN THE SAME SHOW?" Tasha screamed, jumping up. They hugged and did a little happy dance, one that was Carlos-worthy.

"What time do you need to be on set?" I asked them both.

The replied at the same time, but differently.

"4 am" Tasha said. "6 am" Camille said.

"you have to be at the studio at _four?_" I gaped. I could _never_ wake up that early!

"yea, speaking of four, I got to get to bed! G'night guys. Kendall, can you walk to my room, I want to talk to you." Tasha said, completely calm now.

"sure…" I said, quickly smiling at Logan before I followed her.

We let Camille and Logan leave before us, and after they were upstairs we got the elevator.

"Kendall, I sort of wanted to know the name of the person I'm covering for."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry Tasha. I want to trust you, but I just don't know you enough yet, I promise I'll tell you."

After I said this, her face brightened.

"why are you smiling?"

She took out her keys and opened the door to her apartment. "I'll explain in a minute, do you want some chocolate?" after seeing my doubting expression, she hurriedly said, "I mean, just as friends! I promise I won't try anything."

I nodded, and entered her apartment. I couldn't pass up chocolate. It was like the best thing in the world for me. Logan sort of got me hooked on it after feeding me 6 bars one day when he was on a sugar high.

After we settled on her couch, she spoke again. "I also wanted to know if I could speak to Gustavo…"

I nearly spit out the chocolate in my mouth. "why?" I said.

"I wanted to know if Big Time Rush could do a song for me. In our pilot, we're using a song, and I wanted BTR to sing it. I can't reveal the song just yet, I need to run it by Gustavo, and if he agrees, you guys get to sing it! Sound fair?

"sure!" I said enthusiastically. I was always up for a new song. "wait, we don't have to learn a new dance with it, do we?" I said, almost whining.

"no, you just have to sing it, and maybe guest star in the pilot…"

I nodded and smiled, the guys were going to love this!

After finishing our chocolate, she walked me to 2J.

"I think it's really sweet that you're trying to protect your _special friend_ from ridicule."

I smiled. "thanks for playing along with us, it's really nice of you."

"yea, I know." She said, giggling.

I unlocked the door to 2J, and before I could open it, she stopped me.

"wait, before you go, I just wanted to ask you one last thing!"

"sure."

"does this fake relationship mean that in public, we have to act like any other couple?"

"yea, pretty much."

"okay!" she said, smiling. "shit." She whispered.

"what happened?"

"paparazzi in the corner, with a camera. They're trying to get a picture of us kissing."

"oh."

"I know you probably don't want to kiss me right now, just kiss my cheek, and that will be enough."

"okay." I said, leaning down to kiss her cheek like she asked. I didn't feel a spark, and I don't think she did either.

"he's gone."

I opened the door to 2J.

"thanks, you're really awesome, Tasha."

"you're welcome. And by the way, I think you and Logan make a really cute couple. G'night." She said, skipping off towards the elevator.

**(1) - I love that Ken-dahlia is Logan's real nickname for Kendall, and that Dahlias are his favorite flower, which makes it all the more special :D**

**(2) – I don't know if it's his real favorite colour, I found it on big time rush tv dot come (no spaces, but if you go there, it had like every little bit of BTR info, and they themselves said in an interview that everything on said website is true)**

**(3) - It means Nick (as in Nickelodeon. In the story, it's Nockelodeon :P)**

**(4) - It means Disney :P**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews from:**

waterwicca

Music4ever1617

KoganIsForever

KendallIsLogan'sKnight

2 You

**Free virtual cupcake to you ALL :D**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I really love them!**


End file.
